Never Say Never
by PennyLane900
Summary: After living a normal teenage life with best friends Jasper and Alice, Bella finds herself wanting more. Will that more be Edward? And is he the corporate golden boy everyone sees?


**Oh, boy. I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but here I am posting the first chapter of a story that I WILL finish.**

**Please, give it a chance. I'm not a very good writer but I'm hoping someone will like this. :)**

**SM owns everything. Seriously.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Alice's voice tinkered throughout the apartment and into my room. I sneeked a peek at my bedside alarm clock and saw that it read 7:15 a.m. I groaned and reluctantly got up before the force that was Alice, barged in my room.

I could easily feel my morning headache catching on, seeing as I only had four hours of sleep last night trying to finish my paper that was due today for my American Politics class. You would think that a 21-year old junior at University of California might have more sleep, but sadly, that was the biggest lie in the world.

I had just taken a step toward the bathroom when Alice walked in with her usual perky being. After living with her for three years, I came to the conclusion that she never turned off.

"Geez, Bella. Lighten up! The birds are chirping and the sun is up ready for us to begin or day." I grunted before she thankfully handed me a cup of my caffeine fix and sipped.

"I think the sun and the birds need to stop smoking whatever it is that gets you high." She rolled her eyes as she practically skipped to my closet. Seeing as she was going to bein here for a while, I sat down on the edge of my bed and drank my coffee.

"You don't have to be such a grouch, Bella. But I guess that's just your morning charm. Anyway, Jazz said that he will pick you up in about half an hour."

Jasper Whitlock was my childhood neighbor and best friend. I've known him since I was in diapers. He knows everything there is to know about me and vice versa. So obviously after graduation, I dragged him here to live this next part of our lives together. After knowing everything there was to know about him, I never had romantic feelings for him. I wish I could say the same thing about Alice. They met when I brought Jasper over to our dorm to work on our Politics project back freshman year. They have been inseperable ever since. Alice swears it was love at first sight. I like to give her a hard time about it but I truly do think they are soulmates.

He's currently a junior supervisor at Cullen Law Offices and he's getting me a job there as a personal assisstant. Therefore landing me in the position of Alice getting me a new wardrobe that gave me the "hot secretary" look. My closet now consisted of pencil skirts, nice blouses, blazers, heels that went on for days that would surely be the death of me, and a bunch of girly stuff that I necessarily didn't care for. Alice works at a local boutique shop and usually gets me all this stuff.

_Yay me._

_Sigh._

"Get dressed and I'll see what I can do about that shit on top of your head you call hair." She handed me my outfit for the first day and winked. After dressing myself in a white short-sleeved blouse, black knee length pencil skirt,and red heels, Alice started curling my hair and added light make-up on my face.

"There you go sweets. Now you look like a civilized human being." She looked me up and down and added, "A sexy as hell human being." I blushed at the compliment because really, sexy? I think not.

"Thanks, Ali. You know how much this means to me." I gave her a fierce hug before grabbing my purse and heading outside. I immediately saw Jasper's BMW parked on the curve.

"Hey Jasper!" Jasper looked up from behing the wheel and grinned at me berore saying, "Bells! Ready to in Alice's words 'meet the love of your boring life'?" I scowled at him and hopped in the passenger seat, He was still doubled over in laughter by the time I was settled in.

"Fuck off, Whitlock. Or else your boss will be hearing about your little 'accident' with Alice in that hidden room behing the bathrooms." That shut him up nicely. He turned to me with wide eyes while I looked up at him with a grin.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass I would." He glared at me and drove off into the street.

"So how's work going? That Jessica girl still giving you a hard time?" I asked him to lighten up the mood. Jessica was a blonde bimbo who was the receptionist at work. She practically threw herself at any human with a dick and she flirted shamelessly with Jasper. Alice would have tore her to pieces a long time ago, but never did because of Jasper's high position at work.

"Yeah, but what else is new? Besides, her liking me can be a positive thing when I want it to." He shot me a side ways wink and chuckled.

"Oh watch out, USC's new white boy PIMP." He guffawed loudly and popped his collar.

"You know it, baby." I laughed and looked out the window.

The butterflies in my stomach were starting to form now because of the nervousness. Jasper had told me about the offices and mentioned that his boss and the owner was Carlisle Cullen. Let me just say this now, if I would've been alone in the room, I would have humped the computer screen at the sight of his handsome face. Unfortunately, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch and I had to control my urge.

That was nothing compared to when I crossed the picture of the most handsome man I had seen in my life. Edward Fuckhot Cullen. In the picture he was laughing at something his father said. He was turned sideways and his jaw looked like it could cut glass. Unf. His green eyes were sparkling and his body looked built. Nothing bulky, he was lean and tall with delicious biceps that wanted to be licked. None of these qualities, however, seemed to catch my attention as much as his hair. Sex hair. It was a shade of brown and blonde, making it look copper in the light.

I had actually whimpered at the sight of him and Alice assured me we were meant to be together. I snorted. Yeah, right. He was the 23-year old prodigy that would continue his father's business. He would never notice a girl like me. Brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I mean, I knew I had a decent rack but I was nothing special.

The sound of the car turning off brought me back to the present. Jasper was looking at me with a concerned face and enveloped my hands in his.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you but Edward is just like anyone else. Please don't feel nervous, the will love you." And somehow I believed him. He had the power to calm me when no one else could. I smiled and nodded at him before stepping out of the car.

The building in front of me had to be at least 30 floors tall. It held a very pristine mood to it and my stomach sinked thinking I was way in over my head by coming here. Thankfully Jasper took my hand and dragged me to the front door because I had no control over my feet anymore.

"Jazzy, who am I going to be PA for?" He always kept putting it off saying he didn't know and my gut was telling me _Abort! Abort!_

"I'm not sure yet. Probably Carlisle's. I don't know about Edward, though. He goes through PA's as much as using toilet paper. Just relax, it will be okay."

We walked up to the reception area approaching Jessica Stanley. She was popping her gum loudly and it sounded disgusting.

"Hi Ms. Stanley. Could you please tell Mr. Carlisle Cullen that Ms. Isabella Swan is down here?" Jasper said with his fake Southern accent. I had to hand it to him though, it sounded legit. Jessica sat there stunned until she came to her senses and called to let him know.

I stood there pacing. What if I'm not good enough? Aw, damn. I'm fucked.

_Stop being a whiny pussy and suck it up!_

The elevators dinged and Carlisle Cullen stepped out with another man behind him.

"Hello. You must be Isabella Swan. Jasper has told us so much about you and I look forward to having you working here." He extended his hand. I shook my head and took his while saying, "The pleasure is mine Mr. Cullen. I look forward to working here as well."

"I'm glad to hear that Ms. Swan, and please call me Carlisle. I know I have not informed you yet on who you will be PA for and I'd like you to meet your new boss, Edward Cullen, my son." Mr. MakesMyPantiesWet stepped from behind his father. The pictures did not do him any justice. He looked extremely edible in a crisp dark gray suit. I stood there ogling at him. By the time I reached his face, he had a smirk on his lips.

_Holy fuuuuuuuuck._

"Excuse me?" Oh crap! Did I say that out loud? Now I am truly fucked.

**Okay, I know it's short but the chapters will be getting longer with time.**

**In the meantime please let me know if you think I should keep writing.**

**Leave me some love. :)**


End file.
